


Bleeding Out

by Winchester0701



Category: K (Anime), The K project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester0701/pseuds/Winchester0701
Summary: It's foolish to fall in love with a king who already has a queen.Listen to Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons while reading.





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously listen to Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons I got the idea for this story while listening to it.

     I don’t want to die here…. Those were my last thoughts as I watched the moon peak out from behind the clouds and my blood shimmered in the ethereal light. Commotion surrounded me as Totsuka fired shots after the colorless King, but it all seemed far away, like I was looking at an old movie screen. The color was off and it was fuzz all over. 

       “Come on Dara don’t die on me!” I wanted to nod. To let him know I had no intentions of dying but as I watched the snow fall from the dark abyss I couldn’t muster the energy. 

    I didn’t want to take this job. Sure I loved Anna and I wanted her to have the best birthday ever but honestly who wanted to go shopping with their crushes boyfriend? Yet now here I am on some godforsaken rooftop with bullet meant for Tatara Totsuka lodged somewhere in my organs because I loved Mikoto Suoh, an unattainable man when I could have had the world.  __

**_Flashback_ **

**** _ God he’s so sexy. The thought played over and over in my head as my eyes stayed glued to the tall drink of water at the end of the bar. I had joined Homra a little over a year ago and to say the least I was crushing hard on our infamous leader. Mikoto Suoh. Suddenly a loud crash jolted me from my daydreams and all eyes were on me and the man standing behind the bar. Including Mikoto, yelping I spun around to face the nosy bartender and to hid my crimson face.  _

_      “Earth to Dara!” I gritted my teeth as I looked into Izumo Kusanagi’s hazel eyes, mischief and anger swirled in the ever changing orbs. And as much as I wanted to bitch slap that stupid smirk off his face I couldn’t help but feel bad, he  must have been trying to talk to me and I ignored him again. _

_      “What do you want Kusanagi?” Sighing I sipped my watered down lemonade and waited for the lecture. And what is the lecture you ask? It’s an ongoing ten page monologue about how I need to get over my stupid obsession with the King not only because of how dangerous he is but because he’s in love with someone else. No matter how many times he said it, it stung. The worst part is that I knew he was right. Even now as I peeked over my shoulder, Totsuka’s pale brown hair a stark contrast to Mikoto’s fiery red locks.  _

_     “I just wanted to tell you Mikoto needs someone to pick up some supplies for the party tonight….”This was it,an opening to talk to him. _

_        “I’ll go! What do we need?” In my own excitement I didn’t see the disappointment in Kusanagi’s eyes as he handed over the short list of supplies consisting of exotic alcohol and fireworks. Grabbing my coat I rushed out of the bar shooting a small smile in Mikoto’s direction which wasn’t even acknowledged.  _

_      After nearly two hours later, my arms filled to the bream with an array of dangerous explosives and enough alcohol to drown a frat house I longed for the warmth of the bar. It was only the middle of November and cold enough to maybe even freeze Mikoto. It's gonna be a long winter. Trudging through the streets as the wind lashed at my back my only thoughts were of the bar, so when the thunk of heavy boots echoed through the air I payed no mind.  _

_      “Well looky here boys, it seems the pyro princess is gonna freeze.” Only one idiot could come up with an insult that stupid. Orion Calder. Internally groaning I set down the bottles of booze and shifted the fireworks to my hip as I turned to face him.  _

_      “ Calder I see your wit is as sharp as ever.” This earned a few chuckles from his Scept four lackies and the vein in his forehead began to bulge. I could never understand his fascination with me. We had bumped into each other at a meeting between Munakata and Mikoto, the bastard had the nerve to whistle and grab my ass. I of course being the lady I am quickly knocked him on his ass.  _

_      “You should show a little respect bitch…” **Strike one.** “Last I heard Scepter Four was gonna start cracking down on you Homra thugs…” **Strike two.** “And don’t think that little King of yours can protect you, he’s-” **Strike three.** _

_     Before he could even finish his sentence red flames engulfed my hand as I sent roman candles after his men, while I pounced at Calder’s terrified face. Landing a solid right hook to his jaw I stunned him enough to land a few more punches to his face before pulling up my knee as hard as I could. With that last hit he was on the ground crying like a little bitch. Satisfied with my handy work I grabbed what was left of the fireworks and the booze and continued my journey. Of course you’re never supposed to turn your back on the enemy.  _

_       Before I could even prepare myself Calder’s muscled arms locked around my neck and slammed me to the concrete. Stars filled my vision as the glass shattered around me, the tiny bits dug into my skin as I tried to break his hold. Loosening his grip he changed position and was now on top of me, during that short transition I was able to get my arms in front of my face as his fist came barreling towards my face. Yet it was no use as his continued to pummel me and my arms soon fell limp at my side.  _

_      Eventually he must have gotten bored or maybe his lackeys pulled him off me. I wouldn’t know the world had gone dark, the next thing I saw was the bright light of the morning sun. Tears streamed down my cheeks leaving tracks in the blood that coated my entire face. Blinking I tried to figure out where I was. **Where did I go pick up the fireworks? Sixth street? No it was off of main. Damn I can’t think.** Using the wall behind me as leverage I pulled myself up out of a pile of trash bags. Looking around the alleyway I could see the bustle of downtown Tokyo. **Those bastards left me to die in the trash.** _

_      The very thought seemed to light the fire in my blood. Nearly screaming I forced myself into an upright position and began the long track back to the bar. My jacket was nowhere to be found and my skin had a faint blue tinge, the white shirt I was wearing was ruined with blood and filth, and my jeans were stiff from more blood. Honestly based on the amount of blood outside my body I’m surprised I’m walking. At the sight of the red doors a small smile nearly cracked my sore face. When I finally managed to force the door open, the sheer amount of people made the large bar look minuscule, so my entrance went unnoticed.  _

_      “Yata I want you to go recheck the west side of Tokyo again, take Kamoto and Bando with you if you can’t cover it all by yourself.” Kusanagi’s voice cut through the chaos. Of course he’d be the one to send out the search party.  _

_      “Anna have you been able to find her yet?” I couldn’t help but think poor Anna as Kusanagi’s harsh voice tore through my ears. He must have been in a great mood all night.  _

_      “ It doesn’t make sense, it says she’s here...maybe I’m getting sick.” Only Anna would doubt her powers. Sighing I gritted my teeth as I pulled myself away from the wall as pain exploded through my body.  _

_      “You should have checked the East side of main where the fireworks shop was genius.” At the sound of my voice a sudden hush fell over the crowd as the Homra members split like the red sea revealing my broken body to Kusanagi. Izumo Kusanagi is already a pale man, but at that moment he should have been transparent and the red that rimmed his glassy eyes stood out like blood on snow.  The entire clan seemed to stare in shock at their clansman, a piece of their family beaten, bloody, and broken.  _

_      “Damn what does a girl have to do to get a seat around here.” Unable to keep it together my knees buckled as I took a nosedive towards the floor. But before I could hit the floor Kusanagi sprung to action and caught me. **What a gentleman.** _

_      A few hours later I woke up in one of the bedrooms above the bar. The room was about to bust at the seams before Mikoto cleared out the room much to everybody’s disappointment, leaving only himself, Kusanagi, and Anna.  _

_      “So tell me who were going on the hunt for?” Mikoto’s deep voice made my heart speed up. Even though his face was blank as always, I could hear the anger and bloodlust in his voice. Mikoto wasn’t a man who took mercy on people who hurt his family, but at the same time this wasn’t just a couple of thugs, this was the Blue King’s men and you had no doubt that your King would wage a full war against the Blues for vengeance.  _

_     “I don’t know…” I could barely choke out the words I was surprised anyone knew what I was saying.  _

_     “I was...on main...heading back...bar *cough* surprised *cough* *cough*”  _

_      “Okay that’s enough she needs to rest, you can interrogate her later.” Annoyance laced Kusanagi’s words and it was startling. Never in all the time I’d seen Kusanagi around Mikoto had he ever spoken to him like that. Yet Mikoto just shrugged as he pulled out a cigarette and motioned for Anna to follow him. Kusanagi watched the door until the sounds of receding footsteps faded. Groaning he turned back to me his face dark with an animalistic anger I hadn’t known Kusanagi was capable of.  _

_       “What the fuck….I mean seriously what were you thinking? What happened?”  _

_       “So it's not okay for Mikoto to interrogate me but it’s okay for you to?” His eyes hardened and even though I was trying to lighten the mood I had a feeling this was bad.  _

_       “Why didn’t you tell Mikoto it was Scepter Four men that attacked you?” My blood ran cold as I laid petrified in bed. How did he know? I floundered for words but before I could say anything he cut me off. _

_     “And don’t try to make excuses I found scraps of blue material in some of the dried blood and whoever the bastard is wears a ring with the Scepter four insignia on it cause it left a couple of impressions on your face where he hit you.” My hand flew up to my face and I was thankful to find it covered in bandages. Looking back at Kusanagi I knew that even trying to downplay the situation would be a waste of time. Clearing my throat I spent the next twenty minutes telling him every horrible detail I remembered.  _

_     “You can’t tell Mikoto.” His head snapped up at my words.  _

_      “Why the hell not?” I smiled sadly.  _

_     “Because as much as I love our King I don’t want him to start a war, and you and I both know that is exactly what he is going to do.” His hard eyes soften as my words were absorbed into his brain through the red haze of anger. At his core Izumo Kusanagi was a sensible man.  _

_     “Fine but I swear to god you ever get into a fight with four- _

_      “It was six.” His eyes widened and nostrils flared in annoyance as I corrected him.  _

_        “Fine you ever get into another fight with more than one person you haul ass out of there capisce? And if you don’t I will skin you and turn you into that nice leather jacket I’ve been wanting.” The last part made me chuckle.  _

_      “You know your sadistic right?” Wiping his face with his hand he headed for the door. Judging based on the light coming from the window the bar would be opening soon.  _

_       “I know but you love me.” With that he disappeared through the door and my heart stopped for a couple of beats. Did I love Kusanagi? Maybe. Maybe I did.  _

 

**_End Of Flashback_ **

 

**** “Dara!” That voice, I know that voice. Opening my eyes all I could see was a beautiful mix of brown and green. 

     “Hey Kusanagi *cough*” His body stiffened as blood covered my palm and dribbled from the corner of my mouth. Carefully he lifted me off the cold ground and into his warm lap, even though he was gentle I could stop the scream that clawed its way out of my throat as my body was jostled. The voices that had been buzzing in the background were snuffed out as the scream slowly turned into sobs. But once the sobbing faded I could hear more crying in the distance probably Totsuka. Opening my eyes again I could see tears forming in those beautiful green-brown eyes. 

      “Well Kusanagi...loo-ooks like yo-u’re gonn-a get that leather coat after all.” This made you both chuckle but then the moment was gone and reality set in. I could feel warm liquid dripping onto my chest. 

     “You can’t die!” I chuckled but it only hurt.

     “I don’t really get a say in the matter…Kusanagi get them over here.” His eyes widened in confusion but he called them over nonetheless. When I could see both their faces it was no surprise Totsuka was crying but to see fresh tear tracks on Mikoto’s face now that was almost priceless. 

      “Hey Totsuka listen to me…. you don’t let this overshadow Anna’s birthday. Make sure she gets those pretty red paints I bought her…” I choked back the sob I didn’t have much time left but I had some much more I still wanted to say. 

     “And you” I stared pointedly at Mikoto. “You take care of my two favorite girls.” Totsuka laughed through his tears, it was a long running joke in Homra that you thought Totsuka was more womanly than you. 

     “Above all take care of each other…” a slight blush adorned both the men’s cheeks.

       “My little princess needs both her daddies so Mikoto do something about that temper and Totsuka...don’t let him go on a rampage over this. Work with Scepter Four get the bastard but remember who you have waiting at home for you.” They nodded their heads solemnly and took their leave. Now it was just me, Kusanagi and the snow. 

    “Izumo…” his head perked up at the sound of his first name on your tongue. I never used his first name, in my mind it would somehow translate into him thinking I actually liked him,  _ but now would that be so bad?  _

__ “I’m sorry bu-”

     “You don’t have to be sorry.” He rushed to comfort me and make my swell with joy and regret. 

     “Yes I do because I’m gonna be selfish….I love you Izumo Kusanagi.” His grip tightened and he bowed his head trying to hide his tears but his body shook with sobs and my heart broke even more. I was a terrible person I should have realized it sooner, told him sooner and right now I should have kept my mouth shut. 

    “You can’t die now, you just can-” I rested my hand on his face smearing blood on his snow white skin. 

     “Just kiss me.” His eyes softened as he dipped his head down, his warm lips collided with mine and I could taste his favorite brand of cigarettes. What a perfect way to go. 

     “I love you Dara Amagawa.” Though I would never hear those four little words. Now that would have been the perfect way to go. 

  
  


__

__

__

__


End file.
